Lancashire
Overview Lancashire has a wide range of venues, from quarried grit to natural grit, and on to limestone. It has a reputation for dank quarries with rubbish problems in them, and whilst this may be true to an extent, many high quality problems are there to be climbed by those willing to explore. Areas South Lancs There are a lot of disused quarries in South Lancashire and most of the areas are covered in Robin Mueller's Lancashire Bouldering Guidebook, although other more specific guides are available (see Links). Due to the amount of quarries around, there is still scope to unearth (sometimes literally) decent problems, although time and effort is often involved. This is part of the appeal to many, and a turn off to most, but if you are willing to immerse yourself in the Quarry style you'll find some excellent bouldering (and routes) to rival the best at Burbage South or Millstone. Up to 7B there is plenty to keep most people busy for years. In the higher grades, the lines exist for those with the inclination to find them, but few have been climbed. Whilst the popular venues of Craig y Longridge and Brownstones are tried and tested, two other less well known spots offer equal amounts of bouldering - the Wiltons have over 200 problems (with 40 at 7A and up), while the natural grit crag Blackstone Edge has some fantastic 6's and hundreds of short sub 5's in a moorland setting, with many 7's recently added. The medium sized venues of wooded Healey Nab, scenic Stronstrey Bank and urban Denham all have their charms. Seek and thee shall find! Hardest problems # 8B - Gaskins Slab - Stanworth # 8A+ - Super Submarine - Longridge # 8A - Snatch - Denham # 8A - Renal Failure Low - Longridge # 8A - the Priory Low - Longridge North Lancs Greg Chapman's Guide to bouldering in the Lake District and North Lancashire is a superb resource with free PDF guides for the North Lancashire venues, including South Lakes/ Silverdale limestone. These areas present the opportunity to test yourself against some of the hardest problems in the World, as well as being on some of the nicest limestone you'll find in the UK. Hardest problems # 8C - Shadowplay - Kentmere # 8C - Il Pirata - Trowbarrow # 8C - Walk Away ss - Fairy Steps # 8B+ - At The Heart Of It All - Woodwell # 8B+ - Kaizen - Woodwell Topos Ashworth Moor Bouldering Blackstone Edge Bouldering Cadshaw Small Quarry Clougha Pike bouldering- Chris Clement's guide Craig y Longridge- Old guide Craig y Longridge- Greg Chapman's newer quide Cringlebarrow- Greg Chapman's guide Crag Stones Bouldering Deeply Vale Blackstone Edge Bouldering Denham Quarry Bouldering Fairy Steps bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Farleton Knott Bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Harcles Hill Bouldering Healey Nab Bouldering Heysham Head bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Holcombe Boulders Hutton Roof Crag bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Hyning Wood bouldering Greg Chapman's guide Lower Montcliffe Quarry Newbiggin Crag bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Shuck's Lair bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Stronstrey Bank Quarry Bouldering Thorn Crag- Greg Chapman's guide Trowbarrow bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Trowbarrow's Red Wall eliminates- Greg Chapman's guide Warton Crag bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Wilton Quarries bouldering Windy Clough bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Woodwell bouldering- Greg Chapman's guide Weather As with most UK venues the weather is highly variable in Lancashire. Guides The Lancashire 7s and 8s gives links to guides and discussion thread for the venues included. Links Greg Chapman's Guide to bouldering in the Lake District and North Lancashire Robin Mueller's guide to bouldering in Lancashire Wiki's Craig y Longridge Wiki Bouldering at Brownstones Quarry New development at Jumbles, near Bolton Facebook The Lakesbloc facebook site, often updated with vids Regular info and chatter for Lancs based boulderers